


Those Three Little Words

by jamesbbwinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Good Friend Sam Winchester, Implied/Referenced Cheating, reader gets hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22142725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesbbwinchester/pseuds/jamesbbwinchester
Summary: Dean Winchester and emotions are a difficult pair. He soon realizes it's okay to love.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Those Three Little Words

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic! I hope you enjoy!

You went into your relationship with Dean Winchester knowing that he did not deal with emotions well, but you didn’t expect it to be this bad. You know that his inability to say those three little words to you shouldn’t hurt as much as it does. The first time you said it, you didn’t expect him to say it back, but you had hoped. The boys had just gotten back from a hunt and Dean was pretty beat up. You had just finished cleaning up his cuts and you were hugging him close, never wanting to let him go. Then it happened.  
“I love you.” you had said simply. He didn’t respond, he didn’t move except for the stiffening up after you had said the words.  
“Dean?” You sat up to look at him, he was stone faced.  
“I’ll be right back I gotta hit the head.” he said, kissing your cheek. You sat there stunned in silence as he left the room. A few moments later you heard the bunker door open and close and then heavy footsteps down the hall.  
“Y/N?” You looked up at Sam with tears in your eyes and streaking your face. “Hey, hey, hey, you’re okay. You’re okay.” He sat down on the bed with you and held you close as you cried into his shoulder. You sniffled and wiped your cheeks.  
“I told him I love him, and I didn’t expect him to say it back, but he completely ignored it. He just got up said he had to go to the bathroom and then left. I’m assuming to go to the bar.” you said quietly, looking up at Sam. He sighed.  
“He’s emotionally stunted. Probably too scared to say it back to you. I’m sure he feels the same way.” Sam squeezed you in for a hug.  
“Thanks Sammy.” You laid your head on his shoulder. “Wanna eat snacks and watch Disney movies with me?”  
“Only if you let me pick.” He smiled. You got up and stretched.  
“Race ya.” you pushed him down and took off running. You quickly turned a corner and went into one of the storage rooms to hide. You heard him laugh and run past towards the kitchen.  
“Y/N? Where are you?” he shouted out. You giggled quietly into your sleeve. You heard doors open and close as he looked for you. “Oh Y/N” he singsonged. You heard the door to the storage room open and then close. You slowly peeked around the corner of the shelving unit and were met with a smiling Sam. “Gotcha” he smiled. He held the door open for you as you walked out to get to the kitchen.

2.5 hours, a bag of pizza rolls, 4 sodas and a pint of Ben and Jerry’s later you and Sam were stuffed full. You had just finished watching Frozen, one of your favorites and had now moved on to Princess and the Frog. You were laying on the couch under your favorite plush blanket and Sam was dozing in the chair. The bunker door opened and closed faintly in the distance and you heard rustling around in the kitchen and hallway as Dean made his way through the bunker and to the room that had been converted into the family area. You stayed still on the couch and closed your eyes just as Sam started to sit up. Dean walked in the doorway and Sam looked over to him.  
“Is she asleep?” Dean said quietly. Sam looked to your face and nodded.  
“Yeah. Hasn’t been very long though. Was waiting till the movie was over to get her to bed.” Sam looked up at Dean who surprisingly didn’t seem to be that intoxicated. Dean walked over to you and leant down to kiss your forehead. You pretended to wake up and moved so he could sit.  
“Please, just for a few minutes.” you begged quietly.  
“Just a few.” He whispered, his breath smelling like whiskey and mint gum. He sat down and you settled in with your head on his lap. Sam kept sneaking glances to you and Dean. You turned around to bury your face into his shirt and breathe in the intoxicating smell of your boyfriend. Instead, you got a nose full of Dean’s scent mixed with perfume that definitely wasn’t yours. You looked up at him and his eyes were trained on Sam, having some kind of silent conversation with his brother. His neck looked slightly red, like someone had gotten lipstick on him and then it got wiped off. You swallowed down the bile that was rising and sat up.  
“You okay?” Dean looked at you confused. You looked at him with teary eyes and motioned for him to follow you into the hallway.  
“What am I doing wrong?” you asked, voice full of emotion. “Why don’t you love me.”  
“Y/N, please. It’s not you, I just don’t do well with the whole chick flick thing. I don’t want you to get caught in the crossfire.”  
“That’s such bullshit Dean. I know how to take care of myself.”  
“Y/N why is this such a big deal to you? They’re just words. Why are you being so fragile?”  
“It more than those words Dean, you came home smelling like women’s perfume and you’ve got lipstick smeared on your neck. And if anyone or anything is fragile it’s your fucking masculinity.”  
“I’m not doing this with you. This is fucking ridiculous.” he shook his head and turned away.  
“Dean Winchester don’t you walk away from me.” you raised your voice and Sam poked his head out just as Dean walked around the corner. There were tears running down your cheeks and you let out a sound of anger and turned on your foot to head towards your shared bedroom.  
“Y/N. Wait” Sam stepped out  
“Not right now Sam.” You said, walking off to go pack your bags and move them into your old room.

The bed was cold, and lumpy. Dean’s mattress was significantly more comfortable. You turned on your side to see that it was 2:30 in the morning. You hadn’t gone to sleep to busy crying and stewing in your rage. You sat up and switched on the lamp Opening the closet door you pulled out another duffel of weapons that you use when going off on hunts. Swinging that bag over your shoulder and grabbing your duffel of clothes, essentials, and your blanket, you quietly opened the door and headed to the garage where your car was parked. You managed to get out without anyone waking up or stopping you which was a miracle in itself and you headed out into the dark misty morning.

“DEAN. WAKE UP. SHE’S GONE.” Sam pounded on Dean’s door until it opened.  
“What?” Dean was still half asleep and didn’t comprehend what Sam was saying  
“She left, there was a note saying that she didn’t want to be with someone who didn’t feel the same way and to not come looking for her. She said and I quote, “Nice try hiding a tracker on my car, see you on the flip side."  
“Fuck.” Dean sank to the floor and started dialing her phone number.  
“I’m sorry, but the number you are trying to reach has been disconnected.” The phone operator recited. He threw his phone at the wall.

*6 Months Later*  
You heard a knock on the motel door as you were heating up your pizza in the little microwave, you grabbed your gun and looked through the little peep hole seeing the housekeeper standing patiently. You quickly hid your gun and duffel bag, then opening the door.  
“Good morning ma’am may I please change your sheets.?” the woman asked politely.  
“Of course, thank you.” you held the door open and went over to the dinette and sat in the chair eating some of your pizza. Everything went black and you woke up tied to a chair with a searing pain in your leg.  
“There ya are.” The housekeeper’s eyes flashed black and you instantly wished that you had an angel blade on hand. After what seemed like hours of torture another knock sounded at the door.  
“Y/N? You in there?” Dean’s voice sounded through the door. The demon held the sharp knife to your abdomen waiting for Dean to pick the lock. Sure enough, the door swings open and before Sam or Dean can get to you the knife is plunged into your abdomen. It all happened so fast and you were suddenly being held in Dean’s arms while Sam drove the impala to the hospital. Your eyes were getting droopy and you could feel yourself slipping.  
“Y/N no baby please, stay with me. We’re almost there. Please baby. I need you. I love you.” Dean was crying, actual tears. You smiled up at him slowly, blood seeping out of your mouth. “I know I know, it’s a chick flick moment. I don’t care. I love you and I am not letting you go. Please stay with me. I love you.” he kissed your forehead. Everything went black. Then there was a loud beeping noise, and a heavy weight on your hand. You opened your eyes slowly to see Dean looking at you.  
“Hey.” you croaked out. You could see the tears welling up in his eyes.  
“Hi.” he smiled and kissed your hand.  
“I love you too.” you whispered as you fell back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to drop a comment! Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
